


Who's Your Lover?

by Jiminohsosmoll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Top Liam, somewhat virgin Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminohsosmoll/pseuds/Jiminohsosmoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn flirts in front of Liam and Liam gets beyond angry to which Liam shows who exactly is Zayn's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Your Lover?

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beted so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comment if you please.

Zayn and Liam decided that they needed a much deserved night out from all the working they both do at their jobs. It was Zayn's idea to go to the new club that opened about two weeks ago. It was a bang from the start and they were lucky to get in. Everything was going smoothly until Zayn and Liam got separated. Liam being the protective lover went on searching for his tan beauty and what he saw pissed him off to his very core.

Zayn lost Liam in the crowd and frankly he didn't even care he was having to much fun. He was just getting tipsy when a man a little older then him came up to him whispering in his ear making Zayn blush, "You look mighty fine chap and you're all alone. Mmm what I can do to you behind close doors." Zayn took the compliment loving the attention that he's receiving, besides it's all in good natured fun, right? The unknown man proceeds to grind against Zayn's ass making Zayn slightly uncomfortable but he rolls with it grinding against the mans hardening length. 

Zayn whispers back to the man, "What will you do to me behind close doors?" Zayn lets his eyelashes flutter almost innocent like but before the man could answer Zayn was yanked harshly away from the man.

Zayn was about to protest when he saw it was Liam who pulled him away and he gulped seeing that Liam's eyes were a darkened being filled with pure rage. "I suggest you back off my man before I end your life right here, right now." The man shrugs not really caring before stalking off to find someone else to amuse him for the night. Zayn shrinks back from Liam's intense gaze. 

"Liam," Zayn whispers only to be silence with an intense look as Liam drags Zayn out of the club before taking themselves home to their flat.

"What the hell was that?" Liam hisses at Zayn.

"I was just havin' fun." Zayn answers crossing him arms like a child pouting and not being able to get sweets before dinner. Any other time Liam would have awed at Zayn's cuteness but not tonight, Liam was to enraged with what just happened.

"Fun? You call that fun?!" Liam hollers, his neck vein protruding.

Zayn narrows his eyes. "Yes fun, since you're boring Liam!" Zayn shouts before he slaps his hands across his mouth in shock of what he said. Of course he didn't mean that but in the heat of the moment he just blurted it out. He knows Liam is amazing and fun to be with and can always make him laugh but he has his moments where he strives to be perfect and responsible at all cost and that includes being adults, frankly Zayn still wants to be childish and enjoy his life in the fullest. He wants to live not just exist. Liam breathes hard, outrage and hurt at Zayn's words, before stalking to Zayn.

Liam leans in, his mouth barely brushing against Zayn's ear. "Boring, huh?" Liam hisses making Zayn shiver. Liam lets his lips trail to down Zayn's neck leaving open mouth kisses before he gets to Zayn's one spot that makes him weak in the knees letting his tongue flick out and swirl around Zayn's flesh before sucking down on and leaving his mark upon his skin. Zayn moans softly feeling Liam teasing him with his mouth. 

"I'll show you up Zayn Malik." Liam says before capturing Zayn's lips with his. Zayn succumbs to the kiss pressing his body as close as possible to Liam just wanting to feel his body heat connect with Liam's but dammit to many layers are between them.

Liam lets his hands travel down, unbuttoning Zayn's shirt with a pop. Liam fingers trail down Zayn's lean chest making his beauty wither with the gentleness that Liam is being. Liam lets his hands ghost down Zayn, the shirt being already off of Zayn letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Liam's hand brushes against Zayn's already hard member making Zayn buck up his hips just wanting Liam to touch him already instead of all this teasing. Liam shoves his tongue inside Zayn's mouth overpowering him in seconds but it's not like Zayn is really putting up a fight. Liam palms Zayn's covered cock that's straining in his trousers before unbuckling and unzipping Zayn's pants tugging them down to which Zayn eagerly kicks off. All that's left his Zayn's dark blue briefs that has a wet spot from his pre cum. Liam pecks Zayn's plump swollen lips before getting down on his knees in front of his lover.

Liam smirks before sliding off the briefs with the drag of his teeth having Zayn close his eyes since the sight in front of him is to much to handle. Zayn's long, thick dick flaps out hitting Zayn's chest before standing straight in front of Liam and Liam can't deny that it makes his mouth water. Zayn finally has the courage to look down at Liam and shit the sight of Liam on his knees before him has Zayn wanting to come right then and there. Liam opens his mouth and enveloping Zayn's cock inside of his awaiting cavern. Liam places his hands on Zayn's slim waist making Zayn not move with the tight grip he has on him surely to leave finger shaped bruises that will have Zayn a blushing mess. Liam begins sucking Zayn's tip making Zayn wanting to face fuck Liam but unable to do so with Liam holding him to stand still, which Zayn thinks it's unfair since Liam is staring up at him with wide eyes. Liam lets his tongue kitten lick up Zayn's pre cum letting his tongue wedge between his slit before letting his mouth take Zayn all the way in him making Liam gag feeling him all the way to the back of his throat. Liam feels Zayn's short pubic hair caress his cheeks as he inhales the musky scent of Zayn before letting his dick go in and out of Liam's warm, wet mouth ever so slowly, teasing Zayn to no end.

Zayn breaths hard gently tugging on Liam's hair groaning and throwing his head back hating Liam for going so fucking slow yet at the same time loving it. Zayn can barely hold himself up so he places his hands on Liam's broad shoulders to keep him upright since his knees keep buckling under the intense pleasure he's undergoing. Zayn's legs shake more with that anticipation because Liam is finally moving his mouth fast all the while humming and licking every inch of him like his dick is a damn lollipop. Zayn breathes hard and irregular feeling the urge to cum at this moment so he tugs harshly at Liam warning him. Liam removes his mouth from Zayn's cock with a pop a line of saliva trailing from Zayn's tip to Liam's lips at that has Zayn groaning because bloody hell that's hot.

Liam shrugs before standing up and stripping out of his clothes with a sly smirk painted on his face. Zayn thinks he's about to take Liam tonight since he usually tops but like Liam said, he is going to prove Zayn wrong that he's not boring so Liam grabs Zayn's shoulders and brings Zayn's face in front of his ten inch masterpiece.

Zayn gulps and before Zayn knows it Zayn is on his hand and knees on the carpeted floor. "Wait!" Zayn pleads, his eyes widening. Liam chuckles letting his hands rub his hardness before getting on the floor with Zayn.

"No Zee because I'll show you how much I'm not boring." Liam says calmly before letting his fingers get coated in his pre cum, the only lube Liam will use.

Before Zayn can say anything else Liam pushes his two digits inside of Zayn's pretty pink and tight hole. Zayn cries out never having anything inside his virgin hole and he honestly doesn't know what to /feel/. Zayn breathes hard and heavy feeling Liam's fingers go in and out of him before he feels a third finger enter him. Zayn whimpers feeling Liam stretch him out for the monster between his legs.

Liam lets his fingers brush against Zayn's sweet spot making Zayn arch his back moaning like a whore because who would've thought this feels so good, no wonder Liam's face is so blissful whenever Zayn makes love to Liam. 

Liam chuckles before teasing Zayn more by barely touching his prostate. Zayn shakes his head side to side not being able to handle this as frustrated tears form at the corner of his eyes. Liam slides out his fingers making Zayn sigh in relief yet having him whining for /more/. Liam quickly aligns his cock before plunging inside of his Zayn. Zayn's mouth opens but nothing comes out seeing nothing but pleasurable spots in his hazy vision. The feeling of himself stretch out to fit Liam inside him is beyond anything he can handle. Liam groans in pleasure feeling Zayn's walls tighten around his shaft like it's saying hello in morse code. Liam lets himself go all the way in before letting himself out only to enter once again before repeating his cycle. His hips slamming into Zayn making his balls slap Zayn's tan ass having the noise sound like music to both of their ears.

Zayn moans and lowers his head on the ground, his arms to weak to hold himself up. His body lurches forward with each thrust Liam gives him as Zayn clenches his fist slightly drooling as he close his eyes seeing stars in complete bliss. Liam angles himself letting him slam into Zayn's sweet spot making Zayn into a withering mess on all fours. To give Zayn more pleasure Liam moves his on Zayn's aching member. Zayn cries out more his whole body shaking with immense pleasure that is coursing throughout his body. Liam groans before releasing himself inside Zayn with his eyes snapping close because damn.

Zayn feels Liam's hot seed engulf inside him sends him into a mess before shooting out his seed in ribbons. Zayn mouth opens wide having unintelligible noises escaping him before he lets his body go limp since he's to spent to even move. Liam slides himself out before gently grabbing Zayn and carrying him to their bedroom laying him down. 

Zayn cuddles into Liam's strong chest. "Who's your lover?" Liam smirks.

"You are." Zayn says lovingly before their lips get captured into a sweet kiss. They break apart as their hands intertwine with one another and that's how they fell asleep.

Zayn never called Liam boring ever again.

End.


End file.
